Choking
by takingabreakfornow
Summary: The daily amount of affection Rin gets from Len is too much for her not to notice his love for her. She knows it, as with the signs and him flat out saying it, but will she ever give him what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**HI THERE. YOU SEE I'M A FLUFFY KIND OF PERSON. That means I hate love triangles and everything. I just want the two to be together almost always. Angst is the only exception? This is fast paced sorry**

He was kissing me again.

He should really stop making out with me at random times.

I mean, people would get the wrong idea especially. See, I was talking with Gumi and then Len strutted over to kiss me. Gumi then squealed and watched us, which was the most awkward thing ever.

Don't get me wrong, he's hot and all. Haha...I'm being such a narcissistic person. And his blonde hair reflected mine, except he put it up in that ponytail to not look similar to me too much. But his cerulean blue eyes were much fuller than mine. And he's taller. And we AREN'T related.

...Um. I should stop thinking about him.

"Len I need to go now..." I mumbled as he nibbled my neck.

"Where?"

"I'm seeing Kaito today." He pulled away and scowled.

"Kaito can forget about it. Why are you going to be with him anyway?" He retorted.

What's his problem? "We're hanging out. Jeez, I'm not gonna fall in love with him." I sighed at his over protectiveness. Why was he so jealous at times?

"Whatever. That's not an excuse." Len dove for another kiss but I pushed him off.

"Len! Seriously!" His eyes trailed off. I'm pretty sure he loves me but he shouldn't be addicted. I seriously think he needs to lay off sometimes. And I'm not even his girlfriend.

"Fine." Reluctant and irritated, that damned blonde haired boy let go and left.

I sighed and decided to wear some shirt, instead of the tank top I usually relax with. Some jeans too, instead of just some thin panties. Haha, what if I went out in public like that?

...Too bad I can't even wear those short jean shorts.

I mean man those are really short! You could basically not wear it and it's pretty much same! Wow! I guess it's for people who don't want to get in trouble. Yeah, I wouldn't want to get in trouble.

I thought about the kissing, and sighed. I enjoyed it, but I didn't want him to do it do randomly. It was fine though anyway. Uh...Y'know.

"Hi Kaito." I sighed and strolled by his table. He smiled politely.

"Hey Rin." I sat in front of him and he pushed a milkshake to me.

"Orange. Uh, thought you would get it melted but woohoo. It's ok!" His small frown eventually morphed into a big grin.

"Yeah. Haha." I sipped it and basked in the bliss that clouded around me. It's so good...

"You look like you're having sex. Just saying." My head shot up to him and I narrowed my eyes. I decided never to eat anything orange in front of him. Len and Kaito both. They are such perverts. And they are such hypocrites too! Len just moans when he eats banana, especially with the real fruit, and it looks so messed up. And Kaito with the ice cream...!

"You're like Len sometimes..." I groaned. Kaito is usually playful and sometimes awkward. And man I am in love with how awkward he sounds sometimes. Immediately a friend.

"Haha! I don't kiss you though!" He laughs, while his hand shoves another scoop of ice cream into his poor unsuspecting mouth. Then he chokes.

He is kind of right though. Len is such a weird guy.

"Shut up. I don't know why he does it." He snapped. Kaito's dark blue ocean eyes were sparkling with mischief and amusement.

"Cause he's an affectionate puppy!" I stared at his sky blue scarf, because frankly, it pisses me off less. And he's not cute at all.

"Affectionate puppy my ass. Bye now." I stood up.

"Bye bye Rinny!" He waved at me.

...ok.

I was welcomed with a light kiss as I went inside. He just laughed as I passed by and hugged me close. "Don't ignore me, love! That's cruel!" Len chuckled.

"...Why are you laughing if it's mean? Are you a masochist?" I frowned.

"Maybe. Just for you though Rin."

Geez.

He gave some more small pecks. "You're wearing too much clothes. Showing too little skin." He remarked. Jerk. I growled at his observation. "Just saying honey. I'll take off your shirt for you." He defended himself and wrapped his arms around me for a moment.

"No. I hate you."

Len laughed. "Love you too. Hey, can I sleep with you?" He asked suddenly. At least he doesn't rape me when I sleep. Or at least I think he doesn't he rapes me. I hope not, because that would be pretty terrible.

"You don't rape me when I sleep right?" I shifted uncomfortably. He looked away. "Len? LEN?" I shouted at him.

"Just kidding. Nah, but that actually sounds like a good idea..." I shot a look at him and he chuckled and kissed my forehead. Then took my hand and walked to my bedroom. "Let's brush our teeth ok?" Since he comes here so often, I just got a toothbrush for him.

I love it when he sleeps with me though. Or, now that I think about it I guess. I just like it when people sleep with me. Next to me, I mean. Uh.

Thinking about it, I was uncomfortable with people I hated. Not Len though. I guess I don't hate him really. Which is good news for that horny bastard. Haha. His breathing eventually turned light and I closed my eyes. Doing that just felt SO GOOD right now and I sighed in relaxation. Or whatever.

Waking up, I could see him looking out the window. Once I sat up as well, the chill air reached me and I tensed. "Hi Len." I greeted, although I wanted to surprise him. Too late. Darn.

"Hello. You look so adorable in the mornings!" He chuckled and smirked. "Or are you seducing me?"

"You have problems." I grumbled as he kissed me softly. "Terrible problems that I don't want to know of." I added as his hands happened to wander to my panties.

"I do? You have a problem because you're asexual. If you weren't, I would've got a more exciting response." He complained. This was totally unnecessary due to the fact that I'm glad I don't have sex with someone like him. He should stop going on the subject.

I stood up to go make breakfast while he just followed me and fondled me when he had the chance. "The pancakes are gonna burn..." I mumbled as he kissed me and had me on his lap.

"Sh... I already have them on the plates..." I glanced to see he was right.

"It's gonna get cold..." I tried again.

"It can wait..." he hugged me close and pecked my cheek. His thumb was on my mouth, holding it and sighed. Then moved back. "We should eat I guess."

Nodding, I smiled at how delicious pancakes were. This orange makes it so good...

"Do you need your bananas?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. It's what I use to f-"

"SHUT UP." I took the banana and chopped it off and lay them on Len's dish. " Here." I told him coldly and sat to my yummy food.

"Thanks sweetie." He kissed me hard and I struggled to move away. Right when he reached my stomach I gave up and let him do that.

"I'm thinking of how terrible you are..." I gritted my teeth.

"I'm thinking of how sweet you are and that I love you..." He pet my hair.

The phone rang.

Saved by the phone. Len pet my hair and I saw him get irritated and groaned and swore. He pulled away and went to the direction of the repeating noise.

Haha...

Funny.

So it was Gumi, and he gave her an icy look before hauling me on his lap.

I squeaked when she spoke.

"You guys aren't having sex right?" Gumi asked curiously, her partially muted voice flustering me.

"N-!" I protested and Len kissed me shut.

"Yeah, you should leave. Right now."

"Like Rin would ever agree." Ooh. Actually...

Now I don't usually play along with Len, but I don't see Gumi flustered that easily either. "Nnggh..." A small moan escaped my lips.

He shifted and kissed me again. "Mm...gh."

"L-Leeenn..." I pressed myself on him.

"G-Guys? Stop joking!" Gumi sounded a bit shaky. I smiled.

"Nngh...Len! I'm go-"

Hang up noise.

We burst into laughter and my head hurt badly after that moment of pure fun. "Man she freaked didn't she?" I smirked.

"We should do that more often." He smiled.

"I guess...haha..." Len mumbled something and left, reappearing minutes after with a wine and two glasses. "It's the morning!" I frowned at how he would want to drink right now.

"Haha. Why does it matter?" He took a sip of his and handed one to me. I stared at the red black substance. Then took a gulp of it.

"Hahh..." I let is relax me, well up euphoria and twitched. "This is nice..."

"You bet your ass it is. Cost me a fortune, love." He nuzzled me chest. I used to be so frusturated because it didn't grow at all. It's some C cups now. Like a growth spurt. "Mmgh..." He softened up his tense muscles and we stayed like that for a bit.

"So... What did you do with Kaito?" He asked. As if accusing me for doing things with him which didn't happen. So Len's honestly a bit gay.

"Talk. That's all." He looked at me closely before looking quite content. He nodded and laid on my chest yet again.

"I'm taking a shower." I declared and shoved him off, where he mumbled something.

"Can I join?" An impossible request needs to be noticed, as someone like Len is lost in his hopeless dreams. Those type of people can never understand. The poor boy. But I don't pity him.

"No." I told him flat out the hard truth. He pouted, which was also pretty gay too. Yes, the boy has problems. "Now I will shower WITHOUT you." I stressed the 'without' part, so his small brain could process it easier. Heh.

Haha...

The next day was a day where Gumi just told me "IM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE OK." I love her.

Len just sat and ate some chips, the fatto. Haha. I joined him. Man I'm so hypocritical yeah!

When the door rings like crazy, I just knew it was Gumi. So I went to Gumi and saw her.

Yeah I saw her.

Her awesome green hair with those shiny red goggles and her wonderful green eyes. "Hi Gumi." I managed to spit out, overcome by her awesomeness.

"Hello. I've got something to tell you." She grabbed my hand and we went on the couch. "Bitch get us some drinks." She ordered Len.

"Wh-"

I glared at him. He took a sharp turn to the kitchen.

Gumi let a small silence pass to make me want to jump up and shout before telling me "I'm pregnant."

"...Huh. Congrats." I blinked. So she is. That's great.

"Yes. I'm pregnant..." Another pause that pounded my pink lump of fat called a brain. "With Piko's baby..."

"Whoop. Does he have any STDs?"

"Riiiiinnnnn!" She whined and flushed. I snickered and Len came with a tray. There was carrot juice, an orange smoothie as with a banana smoothie.

I sipped mine and smiled. Len kissed me and mumbled "My reward will be later." I became red rather quickly.

"I see blonde babies in the future..." Len laughed at Gumi's predicament and I became a red orange that get's molested by...bananas. Ew, actually no.

"Are you ok with that?" She cast her eyes down which I found so adorable...

"Yes! It's fine! I hope the baby doesn't screw up you're li-I MEAN!" Len twiddled with my hair.

I have a bow I still wear. I mean I've had it forever and my friends don't give a shit about it.

"You're so mean!" Gumi laughed. "I'll introduce him later, buh bye!"

I watched her leave and Len pinned me to the wall. "Now then..."

I'm glad it was just a make out. I'm not keen on having my virginity lost by that flirt. Who happens to stay in my house like he lives there.

"Have you ever done it with anyone?" I asked.

"With you." What-

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE." I slapped his cheek very lightly because my moral would never let me punch him unconscious.

God, sometimes I want to punch him and make him cry...

That's normal right? Haha...

At night I felt so damn drowsy, as if I took a bucket of sleeping pills but didn't overdose. I woke up once in a while and Len asked me some things... I forgot. I just mumbled things.

...And that's why I woke up at about two in the morning, Len hugging me tightly and asleep. He usually sleeps at ten, which is quite early compared to my sleeping schedule. One in the morning is when I sleep. So when he comes over, I'm used to him sleeping on me.

I need my labtop. Where is it?

...oh. It's on the floor. I glanced at Len and decided to wing it. So I dove to get it and felt a bit proud of myself. I didn't fall! Now the charger...

Isn't connected. I have to get out of the bed! I waddled there and waddled back. Len was staring at the wall drowsily. Then he noticed me. "There you are." He mumbled.

"Hi." I let him hug my arm again while I turned on the computer.

"You're not gonna sleep...?" His sluggish voice sounded a bit...uh...attractive...

"Naw. I'm-Aahh?" I found myself pressed against and staring at Len. He kissed me and again and again until I pushed him off. He laughed and I got my laptop and went to use it. He is really terrible sometimes. And sexy. BUT NOT REALLLY...

Um...haha...

"So Rin...You wannna do anything tomorrow?" He smiled, even if it was two and technically today.

"Visit Gumi and Kaito."

"Alright! So we're gonna see Gumi the whole day?" Len doesn't like Kaito. Which is pretty sad. I don't have that many close friends. I think, personally, that Len needs to be more friendlier.

"Len! We ARE meeting KAITO! GOT IT?" He winced and nodded slowly. I don't know why he's coming with me. " When are you gonna go to your house?" I grumbled.

" I'm hurt! I'm staying here as long as I want!" He proclaimed. " Now, love, let's go back to sleep." He glanced at the clock. " It's two...?" I laughed loudly for him to make sure he knew how incredibly funny that was.

What if my brain exploded? That would be...sad. I'd die of...um...brain hemorrhage. Because of...soysauce.

...haha...

" Don't laugh!" He pouted, taking that little boy look that makes me choke on my spit. Cause he's too funny. So I was choking and I then was wheezing and stuff and Len was staring at me. I thought I was gonna die of no air! I think he had no idea what to do because just sitting there won't help a person not get killed.

" I'm fine!" I giggled. Oh man I was choking, and the expression on his face! It's still there!

" Are...are you ok? Because-"

" I'M ALRIGHT!" I shouted and stood up on the bed.

Man sometimes I feel like I'm so drunk. I think I'm mental. Which is good. " Um...c'mon, let's go sleep, Rin..." He sounds like a nurse for mental patients! So I cuddled next to him.

...

" GUMI GET OUT OF THE FREAKING CLOSET!"

"GUMI YOU STUPID GIRL YOU-"

The mischeviously green witch had a video camera-AND SHE'S PROBABLY GONNA BLACKMAIL ME AUUUGHHHH.

"Woah chillax! Someone's one their period!" She put her hands up. Len hugged me close and kissed my forehead as another effort to calm me down.

"Delete the video." I ordered sharply.

"No way! I'm gonna watch it over and over because you guys are the best couple!" She exclaimed.

"You're too... I hope being pregnant makes you calmer." I sighed.

"Hey! You guys sleep together probably every night! Who knows what you guys do?" I blushed and Len smiled.

"I wish. I mean she always makes me use a-"

"LEN!"

"And I just wish she wasn't that paranoid cause she takes the pill and all and but it would feel better if-"

I slapped his mouth. "Stop saying as if it's true." I hissed. He knows we haven't done anything! I shouldn't let him sleep in my bed anymore stupid Len.

"Don't deny it." Oh right Gumi heard that phone call... Len should shut his mouth. "Anyway, Gumi, how far were you taping?" He switched the topic for I have no idea why.

That's when I turned off.

I knew Len for...what. Since I was twelve? That's a pretty damn long time. At first he was shy. Then annoying. Then more annoying added with kissing and things.

He even smells like banana nutmeg! What's wrong with him?

I need to take him to the doctor one day.

...man. What a weirdo.

"-And there was this guy who just went up to me, eating some banana! IN FRONT OF ME!" I need to videotape that. "So I gave him an orange and he was like 'Ok!' and all that."

"Wasn't that Rin?" Gumi frowned, puzzled.

"No! If she was there I'd make sure I would see it. Actually, give me the video recorder and a banana." Len had an idea that was probably something I didn't want to know about. "Here." He handed me the peeled banana.

I stared at the fruit that should have never existed. He smiled weirdly and made some weird hand gestures and just looked weird in general. Typical.

So I went to take a bite of the so described 'wonderful' fruit and Len just SHOVED IT IN MY THROAT. I choked and quickly ate it and swallowing and WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LEN!

"Sorry." He looked away like it was no big deal and he didn't mean it.

... "GET OUT OF MY ROOM. GUMI TOO." Len nodded and dragged Gumi out.

I need to sleep...

Hmmmmm...

Len's scent was embedded into my bed, which was quite nice.

I could hear the bed shift. Meh. Probably Len. Doesn't matter. I didn't bother opening my eyes, and muttered a "What time is it?"

"Three. I was messing with Gumi." Doesn't matter. He laid next to me.

"Mmhm..."

"We should go to the beach..."

"Mmhm..." He grinned.

"No we are NOT going to the beach!" I snapped. He whined and pouted like a little child, course. Geez. Probably manipulated me or something, as he usually would.

I told him specifically that we were going to see Gumi and Kaito. Even if we already saw Gumi...

"Come. On." I dragged him with me to the car. Except I'm terrible at driving.

So he drove, complaining the whole damn way. I think he needs to shut up. "What about tomorrow?" I thought for a bit.

"Eh...sure. Aren't you're parents worried? I don't want to get in trouble..." My parents...mom works a nurse and dad is pretty full time. When he comes back he usually is on the computer. I don't see them often.

"Haha. They know already!" Len's family is a bit more lively than I'm used to. Actually I was under the impression he just walked over to here without asking. He had asked me quite late for me to suspect that and I haven't seen him use a phone.

"Do they..." I haven't told my mom that he was staying with me. Or my dad. My dad probably knows, though.

"We're here, love." I blinked and nodded. I never really did care about the nicknames he tqgave me.

"Oh alright." I yawned and stretched. He grabbed my hand and apparently thought this was a better idea for bringing me. So I wonder who 'Piko' is.

Len rang the door. The sound echoed the halls and I strained to hear any movement. Light mumbling and the door opened. "Hey you guys!" Gumi grinned.

I saw a guy with silver hair coming behind her. He also had green eyes...? "Who are you?" He frowned.

"Rin. And Len." I pointed to myself to to Len.

"Ah... Ok." He nodded and put on a smile.

Len swung an arm over my shoulders so we were closer, as we sat on the sofa. "So ya guys!" Gumi started. "What're you doing here?" She grinned while casually sipping some juice.

"To see you." I mumbled.

"So when are you guys gonna get together." My eyes snapped open.

"We aren't together!" I shouted at Gumi.

"Calm your tits now, you're obviously lying now!" No.

Just no. "I'm gonna leave now-" Len gripped my hand and jerked me to him.

"Nope." And I thought he didn't want to go.

"You're too easy to tease you know?" Gumi asked.

"Um...we shouldn't piss-"

"Shut up Piko." Wow. She sure knows how to control her men.

"Anyway-"

The door rang.

**HAHA THAT WASN'T A CLIFFHANGER BUT ANYWAY…**

**If you want, you can review? I'd appreciate it. This is probably gonna have no plot and I kinda ruined it already, but whatever I'm just gonna wing it! Man this was really fast paced actually...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm T~T Thanks for reading this! I didn't think anyone would like it! Sorry this is shorter...**

I could see her eyes, burning with determination. Her pink drills were a bit unique in my view, and I was just confused. "HELLO GUMI!" The girl jumped to her and Gumi jumped to her as well and the result was them smashing against each other. Len twitched and I'm pretty sure he was having some dirty thoughts. "Sorry comrade!" She rubbed her head. Piko was watching them with a nonchalant expression.

"I thought you left, Teto!" She laughed and stopped abruptly. An undeniable silence filled the air uncomfortably. "So what's up?" Gumi sat more comfortably as Piko nuzzled her neck, whispered something, and left.

"I'm in need of a home!" Hmm I wonder how Gumi's parents feel about Gumi being pregnant. "And YOU are my first home priority!" Teto's eyes were shining. They hurt my own eyes and so I looked at Len's arm awkwardly.

"Sure! Does Luka know?"

Tense silence confirmed the answer.

"You got to tell you're parents!" I lectured, even if I didn't know her that well.

"Yeah yeah jeez you're not my mother!" She stretched. "I'm going into your room now Gumi..." Teto is kind of like Gumi in a way.

Haha...

Len kissed the top of my head lightly as I stretched. I went to touch his hair. Oh god why is it so soft...

"Why's you're hair so soft?" I frowned. He smiled.

"Because."

Gumi walked up to me, her green hair bouncing on her shoulders. Or to Len, no idea. "Are you scared of the preganacy?" I asked suddenly.

"No, because I'm awesome!" Gumi striked a pose.

"Alright alright." I laughed. Gumi should always be like this, no matter what. I hope I never meet Teto again though. She's...like Gumi but worse. WORSE!

It's ALREADY FIVE AUGHHH.

I need to meet Kaito. In two minutes. I gripped Len and ran out the door. "Um." He started, with a small voice. "We could not go...?"

Len said not to go...

"SHUT UP!" I pushed him inside the car. He looked at me weirdly before leaning in for a kiss. Just a quick moment, that left me quite stunned. Seriously, he needs to not do these randomly.

"Len I need to go..." I mumbled and he shook his head before kissing me some more.

I ran to his house and saw Len staying in the car. "LEN COME HERE YOU INCONSIDERATE HAMSTER!" I screamed.

He did so, reluctantly. Then glanced around nervously before walking to me. "Don't shout so loud Rin..." He suggested.

"You're not staying in the car BECAU-Mmph!" Just for a few moments and he sighed, pulling away.

"Rin control yourself. C'mon." He dragged me to the door. I thought he didn't want to go! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM.

"Oh Rin!" Kaito's voice is so awesome. "And Len!" I love his voice. Why is it so great? And the way he included Len last just made him my best friend!

"Hi best friend!" I hugged him. I wonder if Len's pissed. He hugged back.

"D'you want some ice cream?" Rushing to the kitchen, and back to me was a red popsicle.

"This isn't orange ice cream..." I gripped it. Maybe there's orange inside? Creamy orange packed inside popsicles? ORANGE BITS? THAT'S SO COOL-

"Oh haha! Well uh I had a bunch or popsicles and there were so many orange ones but Miki suddenly came and took all the orange ones by accident I don't know how she mistook-DON'T HURT ME!" He was on his knees in the end.

How did he talk that fast? I glanced at Len to see if he understood. He looked endlessly amused at Kaito's actions. Maybe they'll get along...?

"Wow Kaito." That's all he said before kicking the poor guy's face.

"Ow!" Kaito held his blue hair and sat up.

"Len!" I hissed at the blondie looking outside. "What's wrong with you?" I continued and smacked his head.

"H-Hey!" So two guys holding their head. Haha. He deserved it.

I walked inside, seeing the hall was light blue...and the living room darker blue. With a blue couch, a normal black TV, a blue table... Wow. I guess this is why I never go in his house.

"Blue..." Len came and we sat on the couch. Everyone has couches! I think. It's where we have to sit! TV has to be there too!

"I'll bring some ice cream over ok?" Kaito looked like the same happy guy and walked to the kitchen.

"Jerk." I smacked Len's arm.

"Abusive! Stop hitting me!" He moved away and gripped his arm.

"If you stop being an ass to Kaito." I glared at the unfriendly wimp.

"I don't like him!" He protested. I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother. When he inched back, I kicked his arm even harder. "W-Why!" Len's really funny right now. I should hurt him more, ha ha.

Kaito sit between us, seeing there was a gap. "I got banana." He handed it to Len. "And orange!" He handed mine. I guess he didn't have popsicle, but ice cream. AUGHHH it has a cherry. Those taste like medicine to me. Cherry medicine. "So what're you doing here?" He asked to I have no idea who. There was a sudden silence, and Kaito looked like he froze, with that silly smile and his hands on the ice cream.

"To visit you." I answered awkwardly. He came back to life and nodded. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I frowned.

"Miki!" The shy cherry girl. Huh. I guess they could fit. Maybe. I wonder how they're like together? "Miki is so cute and I love to cuddle with her so much..."

Len would've said that. Is Len influencing Kaito or something? I hope not. That would be really bad. I don't want Kaito to be ruined. Arghhh Lennn.

So we chatted for a good two hours. Len just took a nap, though. So I was taking to Kaito alone but hey, screw making them friends. Kaito should never become like Len. That should never happen. Ever. Really, NEVER. "How do you feel about Len?" Oh no, deep stuff.

"He's terrible. But ok." I shrugged.

"What if he died?" Now what kind of question is that? I don't think of that, I don't really worry about that either. Where did he get that question from anyway? I just shrugged, because I need him to die to know the answer really. "What if he asked you to live with him?" Is Len asking Kaito to ask this? This is messed up and I need to change the topic before I look at Kaito differently.

"He kinda does, uh, so, have you ever wanted a cat?" I changed the topic very weirdly. He frowned at that, I KNEW IT I'M SORRY FOR BEING WEIRD.

"What about if he told you to marry him?" Why in the world would he do that? Oh yeah, he loves me. Who knows? What if I did marry him? I wouldn't care that much. WAIT DID KAITO GO BACK TO THE SUBJECT? I shrugged again and hoped he would go back to talking about ice cream cookies and stuff like that. "I found this frog one day, and then it went on my hand and I flung it away? WHAT IF IT GOT HURT?" He looked like he was gonna cry.

"Calm down Kaito... it would've died anyway..." I pat his back soothingly even though I have no idea how it helps people. Because they touch you? Would you like me to touch you Kaito?

"BUT IT DIED EARLY!" How does he even know how long it lived? He doesn't.

"It probably was an old frog and about to die, and you let it fly through the skies. I bet it wanted to fly." Probably not but he grinned suddenly. I swear he's bipolar.

**I'm happy I got at least a review haha! **

**XxpandalovexX Um... You liked the story? THANK YOU! Um... it'd be nice to be told about the mistakes...? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe I'll post this on the same day, to make it somehow the same length as yesterday? I'm gonna try post everyday :)**

Laying on Len was never so comfy. Kaito told us that he was going to see Miki, and I hit Len as hard as I could to wake him up.

"RIN!" I laughed at his pain and rewarded him with a hug.

"C'mon Len. I didn't bring you here to sleep." I smirked. He looked away and I pulled him to the car.

"Can you drive...?" He asked groggily, leaning on me. I don't think he understood the danger of me driving. Perhaps he forgot because he just woke up, but it should never be forgotten.

"What would happen?" I asked the simple question, for him to think. He has a brain, geez. He groaned and just gave me a sloppy kiss before going to the drivers seat. "I thought so."

Going back, I could see Len on the verge of fainting. What's his problem? What's he been doing? So I dragged him to the house, to upstairs, and to our bed. "Rin..." He mumbled. I pet his amazingly soft fluffy hair. I mean HOW? I need hair like that? I should look at his shampoo sometime. Maybe get the same one but orange or something.

I think use perfume or cologne or stuff like that. Len does, and I don't really give a shit, but I just think that wearing perfume is terrible. What if I can't breathe well? What if I'm allergic?

...Yeah I know it's a sucky reason to not use it but IT'S MY CHOICE. So if I wore perfume I would actually smell like something from afar.

...Why am I talking about this. Um. No. Just no... Uh... Wow.

So I poked his cheeks. They were so soft before...but they aren't anymore. AUGH I SOUND WEIRD-

Ahem. I should make some dinner. So I cooked some spaghetti, and some fries next to it. Because that's just the best combination. Haha. Ok to me it is. I wonder where the oranges are...

I walked up the stairs to Len, who was still deeply asleep. I slapped his cheek. Wow, I'm getting good at hurting him! I kept doing that until he grabbed my hand. "Why?" He demanded and gritted his teeth. Haha I got him mad!

"Because you look hot when you're mad." I told him, and my guess was right! He blushed and loosened his grip on my hand. Then hesitantly touched his cheek.

"J-Just stop doing that alright?" I laughed and nodded. "You made dinner right? Let's go." So we walked and I grinned as I saw him look a bit bewildered. "Fries? With that?"

"It's yummy." I told him. "If you're not eating them I'll eat them. For you. You know." He sighed, muttering about how weird it was.

My dad usually eats at around five. It's eight. So...

I don't think I've even shown Len to him properly. Should I? What about my mom?

"I'll be going back to my house. Maybe next year, love." He grinned. It made no sense.

"You can't do that." I don't think his parents would be too happy with that. Mine probably wouldn't. He nibbled on a fry.

"Mhm. Yeah." He kissed me. "We could just live with each other, college isn't that far you know." Sure it didn't matter that much to me, but my parents barely know him.

"Oh yeah I'm gonna live with this guy."

They would bombard me with questions.

I don't need that.

I sighed and stretched. "That's fine with me Len. Long as you don't add some crazy friends too." He laughed, nodding. I let him pat my hair, although it kinda hurt. "Um Len... don't do that." He stopped.

"Rin, you look especially nice today." What's wrong with him? I'll ignore that out of the blue compliment. For his own sake. "So...where's the dessert?"

Right in front of you weirdo. I put my hands to both sides of his face, which by the way was not soft at all, and made him look at the banana jello. It took him a minute to process it but he took the spoon and started to gobble it up. I glanced at my empty orange jello cup, and decided to get some more. "Len do you want anymore?"

"Uh... I don't eat as fast as you Rin...?" I don't even eat that fast! I wonder how he manages to eat his lunch at school! Maybe he doesn't. Maybe... "Why are you staring at me? Um, love?" I blinked.

"Nope."

"Nope?"

I love making people confused. It's my nature, or not. Or maybe I just found out that I like it right now. "Nope." I nodded and pointed to me, then to him, and some cat outside. It was gray. I bet it's one of those stray cats. This dog also came to our yard and barked for ten minutes and left. Need to tell dad about it...

I could feel Len hug me. "Len." I turned to him.

"Do you wanna be free? Like a cat?" I could see he came up with a conclusion. I need to make up something... I just ended up shrugging. "We can be free together." He nuzzled me.

"Does free mean working for the rest of my life?"

"Yeah." That doesn't sound very nice. I don't think I want to be 'free'. It sounds pretty shitty. Do people call that being free? Maybe from school, but there is probably even more work to do. That's sad. I just want to sleep all day. LIKE A CAT! YEAH!

"I want to be a cat!"

**Len Yuki: There was twincest? 0_0 I should recheck. I'm pretty sure it's not twincest... unless I made it twincest without knowing. I should really recheck these better, or get a beta reader soon.**

**Ae123monkey: I guess Rin is like that. And don't you wonder... Hey you like the story! That's nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm put way too many chapters in a little amount of time sorry haha! It's a bit choppy at some parts but I might fix it later. Or something.**

"So you want to be a cat...?"

"A cat that can sleep all day." I smiled, imagining it. "Meow...fish..."

"Rin...? Are you like secretly a cat or something?"

"No." What a stupid question. I can't 'secretly' be a cat! If I could I would be one forever. Not a human. "Get out of my house." He pouted.

"Can I live here?" I think I'm not the one who can let him. If he told his parents that, I don't think they'd let him. But maybe they would, because they're also like him. I shook my head, pushed him out and locked the door.

I sighed and went upstairs, and looked at myself. Don't ask why. I just did. Don't worry, I'm not admiring myself.

...wait.

WHERE'S MY BOW!

Len was patting my head really hard earlier. Maybe he knew? I bolted down to the door, and saw his back. So I ran there.

Now, I'm kinda fast. But-AUGH, he started running as well! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT LEN? Eventually, I just screamed "LEN!" He stopped and turned to me. I crashed into him, but he held me carefully.

"What's wrong, Rin?" He didn't even sweat? I felt a bit disgusting but couldn't pull away. "Missed me?" I should hurt him actually.

"Where's my bow...?" I asked.

"I don't know." I could either trust him, or not. Uh...

"C'mon, it might be at Kaito's or something." I dragged him.

"R-Rin! It's almost nine!" He spluttered.

"Oh ok." He pulled away. He doesn't want to cooperate? Fine! I stomped off, or was about to, before he gripped my hand.

"Kaito is busy." How would he even know that? "So let's go." Probably wanted me to go back to the house with him. So I sighed and gave in.

...Wait. I told him he had to leave right?

I took a turn. "Hey Rin... Isn't-"

"Len, would you ever leave me?" Time to get him distracted. I could see him stiffen and almost laughed, but I shouldn't. It would not seem serious.

"Uh no... W-Why?" Either he's being suspicious or just surprised.

"I don't know..." I looked down. He pet my blonde short hair lightly.

Next right turn.

"I love you... You know. I wouldn't leave you." That was awfully romantic. He looked really sincere. I wonder if he means it, or is just playing along with me.

"Oh..." We arrived at his house. Now this part has to be fast. "Well...I'll see ya tomorrow..." I mumbled.

"Yeah..."

I walked away. When I saw he was gone, I was running.

Ok...gone. Wait- "RIN COME BACK HERE!" Man I should have been there to see his face. But he eventually caught up to me and kissed my cheek. "Rin you idiot." He muttered. I don't think he's angry. Hm... So I slapped his cheek. Hard. "O-Ow what was that for?" He whined.

I kept doing that. "Shut up." I glared at him. Then kept doing that.

"S-STOP IT! DO YOU HATE ME?" He cried.

Almost. Haha. I shouldn't be happy about this but I rarely see him angry. "Yeah."

I could see him freeze. "Y-You do?" Oops. By the looks of his expression, he looks like he's gonna cry.

...I don't want him to cry?

"No. Sorry, I was messing with you..." I went to hug him. He hugged me back. For a moment. He's like play dough. Because... You can play with him and he's easy to control...?

"Is that you're girlfriend? Len?" I saw a girl with blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail. Neru. I've never met her, but he tells me about her often.

"AUHHH NERU?" You don't need to voice it out Len god... I cringed as Len pushed me off hastily. Man he screams loud.

Her eyes glued to the phone, she continued "Because you can tell me you know." I bet we could, I bet we could. And I also bet she's put the rumors out already. Man. Good thing we don't have school yet.

"As if." Len grumbled.

"She's really cute." Neru nodded. That's when he became bright red and smiled. "But I bet she's the heartbreaker kind." His smile dissapeared.

I would've laughed, despite the fact that I'm right in front of them. " Ahem?" They both turned to me. "I believe I'm right here?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at them. "And I am NOT a player!"

"W-What if when we do it, you cry out some other guys name, like Barney, and and...!" What.

"No. Just...No. I'm done with you." I left.

At least he isn't following me.

Right?  
Right?

I turned to see him behind me "MEOW!" I shrieked. He jumped.

"So you ARE a cat?" I sighed.

"NO, Len. I Am NOT." He smiled and pecked my cheek. "W-Wait Len-AAUGGHH NOT HERE."

So when we finally went to my house, I decided that he was just gonna stay here until he finally decided he's sick of me. I really do hope that's soon. I'm not that keen on staring at his face. "Mmm... Rin come here." He pat next to him. "Let's watch a movie or something. Then sleep."

I nodded and sighed, snuggling next to him. "Hey! Let's watch this one!" I picked out a horror movie.

"Uh... don't you want to watch something else?" That's strange... he usually loves them. Maybe he developed a sudden fear of it?

"No! This one!" I grabbed it shoved it to Len. He gave up and nodded.

So... we're watching it. Hm... OH! OH SHIT-SCARY FACE IN THE BEGINNING. I grabbed a pillow but Len swatted it out of my hands. WHAT'S WITH THAT JERK? He removed everything and pressed me close to him. "Watch or don't watch." He ordered.

I hid on him instead. Whenever something seemed scary I would hide on his shirt. When one just showed up I would swear loudly. YEAH! "...Do you wanna stop watching?" Does he think I'm too weak? I'M NOT TOO WEAK I CAN WATCH THIS YEAAAHHH.

"Len...? Don't turn off the lights... C-can you come closer...?"

**I feel like I shouldn't have these many chapters but eh, I'm terrible that way. There might be more than one today too. **

**InTheShadowsOfHeros: Haha that's ok! I'll look at it. Dying randomly isn't my style. Unless I'm joking.**

**XxpandalovexX: YES. I'm gonna go repost them with this chapter. :D And I'm actually funny for once Q~Q**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin was a bit mean last time!**

You aren't laughing? Are you?

...ARE YOU?

Ok.

Len was grinning like he was insane the whole night. Which was kinda scary since he might've been possessed or something. Uh...by the way WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING.

"Rin~ My lovely Rin~" Len ran to me in a stupid slow way and squeezed me tight. Then kissed me hard.

"What's you're problem Len?" I hissed.

"Can you make me some banana cake? If you do I might do something special for you!~"

"I'm afraid to know." I sighed. " I don't want a 'special treat'. No cake." It's not even his birthday.

"It's my birthday!" Nevermind, it is his birthday.

"Fine...come on." I sighed heavily. " What do you want for you're birthday?" I asked, feeling tired and heavy.

"Oh! I want your virginity!" He looked sincere. I know for a fact he's sincere. Well guess what, my fist is sincere too. "O-Ow Rin! It's my birthday! Please!" I heard a knock and saw Gumi come in with Piko.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" She announced.

"Uh, hey." Piko mumbled. I don't think I'd want to be in his position.

"Um...why are you guys here." I asked.

"It's Len's birthday!" Gumi jumped up. They remembered. HAHA THEY REMEMBERED.

"Rin won't give me her birthday present!" Len whined. I wouldn't give it to you BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO.

"Aw Rin don't be a prick!" Gumi lectured. Piko awkwardly sat there. I sighed. "So Piko brought cake!" She grinned.

"But Rin-" We haven't even started on the cake.

"OH THANKS." I cut him off loudly. "WHAT FLAVOR?"

"Banana...?" He was looking at me weird. That's ok though. I hugged him tight and grabbed the cake. To make him feel extra awkward. Len just looked at me. The same look.

"Nn...LEN!" He was quickly making me very uncomfortable and I didn't like it. "Stop looking at me like that!" I complained.

"Why?"

"Because you look weird and you're like that face that po-"

"Ok ok!" He pat my hair. "Did you actually forget my birthday?" Why would he think I forgot?

I WAS JUST KIDDING BEFORE. I DIDN'T FORGET. "No." I answered honestly.

"But-"

"HEY SO WE CAN EAT CAKE LATER!" I glanced at Gumi who seemed content watching us and the poor Piko looking down. Len nodded slowly.

"So what are we eating today?" He asked, as if he was trying to make the best out of this day. Wow.

"Banana pancakes." I mumbled, putting the batter on the pan.

"AAAAHHHH!" He sounded earsplittingly happy. I gripped my ear. I think he broke it. " Thank you thank you thank you!" For a reason unknown he loves it when I cook. I don't even think I'm good. I glanced at him and frowned, seeing him leaning to the stove. My hand twitched. I so badly want to burn his face but IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY. ARGHH.

Then again, who said I can't hurt people on their birthday?

My hand immediately slapped the back of his head, where I got to see him jerk away maybe five feet or so. He shivered and stared at me, wide eyed. I smiled and whispered "Happy birthday Len."

We all ate those pancakes, in courtesy of Len. As much as I wanted oranges, or Gumi wanted carrots and would get Piko to eat them, we ate them. Maybe it was because I was too lazy to look anything else, but it doesn't matter.

Len stretched and glanced at me. He's been acting weird since I attempted to give him some bad burns. He's been very jumpy now.

Anyway!

I yawned and fell on Len's lap. He tensed and I looked up at him. "So where's my bow?" I asked.

"H-Here..." He had the silky white bow. I snatched it but he carefully set it on my head.

"Where was it?" I laughed. He looked REALLY uncomfortable. I smiled. I think he was sweating even. Meh. I'll ask about it later. "So... uh... what do you wanna do...?" He snapped up to look at me. And grinned.

"A bunch of things."

"I bet Len hid you're bow." What? Why would he do that? WHAT THE HELL?

"I-I didn't!" He protested and I glared at him. "I swear, I found it on the table and-" I slapped his face. "R-Rin!" He whined. Man what a jerk. Why would he do that?

I sighed and put a hand out. A slight smile appeared and he grabbed it. I jerked him up, and let go. He yelped and crashed on the floor. "That's for taking it Len."

"Uh, Rin, I don't think you should do that-" Piko started but Gumi cut him off by covering his mouth. I wonder if he's on top or bottom. Probably bottom. Piko seems really shy, like Miki. Hmm... I saw Len cowering in a corner. I kicked his side.

"Stop hurting me!" He cried. I nodded slowly.

"As if." I missed because he dodged it and sloppily went behind Gumi. "You're such a coward." I sighed.

"You turned him into one. And I think he loves you too much to ever hurt you." Gumi pointed out.

"I hate you Gumi."

"Love ya too!" She winked. Len peeked to me with big wide eyes. He gulped and looked outright funny. "Hey Piko, get Len off my back?" Piko blinked. He glanced at Len nervously,, and that kept going for a minute before Gumi just moved away.

"So Len..." I started.

**AUUUGH. I TURNED RIN INTO ABUSIVE RIN.**

**Ae123monkey: My name is really long huh...I love when the couples are kinda like this. Maybe a bit different... But still. And...I'll try update fast as possible?**

**Len Yuki: Is twincest is nice to read? Well I guess? And it said twincest? I didn't know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last one was written pretty badly...uh**

"Be honest now...what did you do with my bow?" I asked, my voice filled with malice.

"I-I saw it on the table...and I don't know...it smelled like you! So-"

"Jeez." I rubbed my temples and saw him relax. "You should've said that before." He had both his arms out. As if he wanted a hug...maybe he did.

"A happy ending..." The fact that Gumi sang stopped me. She should never sing.

"Shut up." I muttered. Len blinked down. "Len look at me." I snapped.

Oh. It's his birthday. Still. Now I should make this day slightly better so he doesn't get too upset. So I softened up. Let's think...

"I'll make you food for a week...how about that?" Hesitantly, I kissed his cheek. Then waited for his response. He gazed at me, looking hopeful and a bit confused. I can't slap him.

Aughhhhhh.

Rest of the day was used up by watching two movies, laying on each other, and talking with Gumi and Piko. The thing is, Piko is a really sweet guy, but he barely talks. Gumi talks too much. She should learn from him. Piko is inspiring!

...Ok not really. But forget that.

Len went back to his regular self, kissing me once in a while. And he was also being stupid. But don't worry, I refrained from killing him.

"Do you wanna take a walk outside?" I asked.

"Go alone. With Len." Gumi smiled mischeviously. Why would she want me to go alone with him? Won't he get beaten up again?

"But-"

"Go!" She shoved both of us out the door.

I tripped and Len caught me. He smiled and we walked. Silently. Awkwardly.

I stared at the skies, where there were clouds. White clouds. Looked like a painting. What I'd the sky is a painting? What if we aren't actually real and-

"Rin? Why are you walking into the water?" I saw I was deep in the murky water with weird moss-and oh shit WHAT IS THAT?

I jumped and and started to try shake off anything on me and groaned. "I'm so wet!"

"Really? Was I that hot?" I have a right to slap him. So I did and he laughed. "You know I was, don't deny it." I think I liked him better when he was scared of me...

"Let's go back home." I sighed.

"Not yet." He chuckled. If he rapes me I swear... "Let's go to the beach or something." The beaches around here are really dirty.

"But look at me!" I'm not gonna even say that the beaches are filthy, but I pointed to my soaking clothes. "I want to go home!" I definitely don't want anyone seeing me.

"Haha see through!" I punched him. He grinned. Has he grown immune to my punches and slaps? That's odd. "I guess the beaches are pretty much shit." He sighed, which was quite correct.

"Correcto Lenno!" I'm sorry that I did that.

He blinked. "Uh...Let's go home."

...Uh. Considering that I saw Gumi and Piko making out and going to the next level, Len was sent to get my clothes. He isn't affected by things like that, so I used him. However, he took a particularly long time that makes me wonder what he was doing. When he came back, he had some pretty revealing clothes.

So I beat him up. I swear he's turned into a masochist now. I don't know where he got those clothes anyway... So he came back with normal clothes, a light blue blouse and some jeans. "Move to the other room." I mumbled. He nodded.

...

"LEN I'M SERIOUS."

So we went out to the mall, because I didn't want to be around them during...that time.

"I feel better." At least my bow didn't get dirty.

"Let's get some food." He looked around.

"Yeaaahh." This is the only reason I go to the mall. For food. No shopping. No new clothes. Food. "Ooh orange!" ...maybe some orange plushies too.

The word plushy sounds weird. Where did I get that word from? Is it even real? What am I talking about? WHAT THE HELL ARE PLUSHIES?

I'm not asking Len. He would think I'm stupid. Which is hypocritical. So I sipped my orange smoothie. They didn't have pure orange so I had to request it! Only mixed up fruits!

Len wrapped his arms around my waist. "I could buy it for you." He grinned.

"Really." I'm pretty sure he's broke. Then he whipped out a twenty dollar bill. " What-"

"You mad?" He burst out laughing...what. "Got the money from Gumi! And I'm spending it on you!" Har Har. I don't care. I gave him a glare that's worse than a butterfly's.

...uh.

He was gone momentarily and came back with the orange stuffed. I MEAN stuffed orange. I gripped it carefully, and it slipped. I puffed my cheeks and caught it. Aw yeah. I'm awesome. "You're like a puffer fish. Or something." He pointed out.

"Yeah. I can hurt you." I punched his arm.

"O-Ow...and when you mess up or get hurt you puff up you're cheeks!" When do puffer fish mess up? When they die?

"Uh...ok..." I nodded slowly. "So what else is there to do here?" I switched the topic so I didnt end up hitting him or something.

"Let's get some hotdogs." That's the appetizers. "C'mon Rin." I nodded happily.

Wait, why did Piko and Gumi have to do it in my house? That's...weird! "Len why do people have to do it in a friends house?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I'd want to try that."

"Len!"

**I have a headache from being in the car...But it's kinda done! **


	7. Chapter 7

**The thing is, you never see their parents right? I'll probably introduce them soon though. It's still the same day around here btw X3**

After half an hour more of aimless walking and eating, we decided to go back. I wonder what Kaito's doing...

"Hey Rin...wanna have some fun?" Oh my. My fist somehow ended up hitting your stomach. "I meant the arcade!" He cried.

"Huh? What?" I blinked up at him. "Arcade?" I gripped his hand and rushed to the big bright lights that said 'Arcade'.

He held his stomach as I searched his pockets for money. "Ooh...Rin...are you teasing me?" He smirked when I searched his back pockets. He still wants to make a joke, does he? I slapped him. "Sheesh...it's right here..." He handed me the two twenty dollars. How much money did he get?

"Thank you..." I took the money and went to get some coins. "C'mon, let's go to some shooter game or something." I searched for a good one.

"Don't you want to get a stuffed animal? Or a prize?" He asked, frowning. No idea why he'd think that. I already have my cute orange. And I'm hopeless at those win a prize games. Those just are money consuming.

"I bet I can win them!" He grinned with pride. I'm sure you could Len. And after ten tries, he didn't achieve his goal. I stopped him because I wanted to play this game with him.

"Ok, Rin, I need you to try not to die too quickly alright?" He looked confident. I nodded.

The thing is, Len was probably extremely reckless. Thus, him dying too much. He has too much ego in arcades. Geez. I wasn't REALLY good, but better then Len.

So we used up all the coins and came out.

Hm...

I wonder if the arcade in the mall is different...

Gumi and Piko were now cuddling each other, watching TV. I'm lucky that Dad was at work, because that would be so awkward. Actually, I need to convice him to get a new couch.

"Out of the house lovers." Len said.

"Off and away!~" Gumi ran out in a very sluggish way, dragging Piko by his ear.

"OwOwowowowow Gumi stop!" Piko whined. Guess he's like Len in that way. I closed the door and felt Len fondling my hair.

"Y'know you could get me a present still..." He whispered.

"Like what?" All his suggestions are terrible and should NEVER be used.

"Um...maybe a kiss? Or I don't know..."

"You kiss me anyway." I frowned. "And I do kiss you."

"You never start the kisses though! And you never kiss me on the lips!" I don't know why that matters that much. I know it shouldn't really matter, but that would make me feel so uncomfortable.

"That would be a crummy present." I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I cooked some beef for us to eat and got some rice out. Well for me. Len just eats it by itself.

...ok fine. We ate the cake at lunch. But it looked so yummy and no one complained! "Nn...no present then... Let's go to my family." I wonder if they planned a party for him but he didn't even come.

The door opened to reveal his mom, while I could see his dad with his sister, Neru. "Oh Leeeen!" His mom crushed him with a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while! Is that you're girlfriend?" She glanced at me.

"She's-" He saw her expecting look. "...Yeah. She's my girlfriend..." Man he must not want to dissapoint her or something. I nodded slowly. I can beat him up about it later.

"How long have you been together?" She asked, her eyes shining and her smile too big. I wonder if her face hurts.

"Since today..." I mumbled. She squealed and I jumped.

"Waited for his birthday to confess? That's so sweet!" I don't know why she thinks that I had to be the one to confess. I took a glimpse of Len, who was staring at the ground. Haha, is he feeling guilty?

"What are we eating...?" He asked quietly.

"Some fried chicken for once! And after that, a banana split!" His eyes lit up in recognition for the desert, but was misted with many emotions. I take it they're the kind of family that tries to eat healthy. Lovely. I came on the right day.

"So you finally admit it huh?" Neru smirked. I wish she was never Len's sister. Annoying girl. Even more then Len, and that's seriously something.

I hate you. "I hate you." I hissed.

"Do you? Well you're gonna be stuck with me for until you break up with him." She laughed. Good. Just a few hours. I sighed and just went to enjoy the meal.

Well not really. The food was ok though. His mom and Neru kept nagging me.

"Would you like to stay here!" She suggested the worst. I blinked and shook my head.

"Ah it's ok...I don't want to trouble you...?" She grinned.

"No trouble at all! Come on!" She started to drag me. Don't get angry, she's an adult.

...although she doesn't really act like it...

"I need to pick up my parents. At the airport." I quickly made up.

"When?"

"Oh uh...midnight." Was that a right time?

"That's ok! You can sleep in Len's room!" He gulped. Damn it all. I wish I never came. He's gonna get it.

**Rin's really forgetful, so she'll probably forget to try get a new couch by the way. She's one of those people who act nice to adults.**

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Rin was uke for a little bit yeah! A lot of the times it's funny when they abuse male ones yeah.**

**Len Yuki: I've seen stories like that yeah, and they're awesome! And yes the headache got better :) Man I feel awkward**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again!**

"Uh...Rin..." He started.

"Shut up." I hate his family even more now. "Do you wanna die now? Or later?"

"W-Wait, later, but-" I smacked his head.

"That's for lying to you're mom." I kicked him in between his legs. He shrieked with pain. " That's for having a sister like Neru. Happy birthday."

"B-But it's not my fault she's like that!" He whimpered weakly.

"Sure, sure." I waved it off. "Oh and Len, you're not allowed in my house for a month. That's you're present." He groaned and I pat him on the back.

"WAKE UP!" I groaned and saw his mom looking at me. "Do you want me to drive you?" She asked. I should've never said anything about the airport.

"No thanks its fine." I pushed Len's arm off me. "I'll go now." If I slapped him she would notice. So I didn't. "Actually...give me a minute."

...heh.

So after I went out of the house and quickly sucks in some fresh air. Kaito's house should be kinda near, I'll ask him to drive to my home or something.

Miki opened the door. Looking pretty naked there, Miki. "Um...you aren't the pizza man..." Why would you answer the door like that for pizza?

"Yeah. Can Kaito drive me home?" I asked. Kaito looked pretty dazed though. I have no idea whether I could get him to drive me. "Uh...Actually..." Maybe I'll take the bus or taxi.

"Hey I could drive you. Let me get dressed." She gave Kaito a small kiss before leaving. "When the pizza comes don't put ice cream on top." She whispered. Well not really, I guess she's terrible at whisperering.

So I waited for her. "Hey Kaito." I looked over at him.

"So are you and Len an item?" I love how that's the first thing you say to me, Kaito. "Cause uh...aren't you guys uncompatible and stuff? NOT REALLY BUT-"

"No." I kicked his shin. He shrugged and stared at his feet.

"Why are you here anyway? Were you at Len's house?"

"I was forced to. That's a bit sad, isn't it?" I'm not sure if he would agree but it didn't really matter to me. He nodded.

"I was forced to-"

"Are you ready to go?" Strange, Miki looked more outgoing than I remembered. I nodded and we got in the car. It makes me think about how I don't have a car. I think that's a problem.

"So...We've never really met." She started, her voice suddenly timid and hard to hear.

"Yeah. I'm the idiot's friend, Rin." The headache I had was bothering me.

"I'm Miki." Am I going deaf? Probably. I'm pretty sure it was never this hard to hear people. Gotta stop with the earbuds. "Should I worry about you? Even if you might be with Len-"

Why do people actually believe that? "No. I am NOT with him!" If I'm gonna have to say that to every single person I see from now on, I'm gonna strangle Len.

Maybe rip out his ponytail or something. He looks terrible with it anyway.

I took out my phone that I barely used and texted Len.

...Or just stared at the phone. Why did I even want to text him anyway?

Hey he's calling me.

"Riiiinn..." Len sounded groggy and annoyed. I do wonder.

"Hey Len." I greeted casually, leaning on the black car seat.

"Where did you go? And why did you leave a knife on the bed? And a bowl of hot water on top of me?" Someone sounds mad today.

"See, I was pretty pissed at you..." I started with a grin.

"I-I could've gotten hurt!" I wonder what he did with the hot water. And when he realized the knife. "You could've punched me or something..." He grumbled.

"You're practically immune to them now." I sighed. If only he hadn't gotten used to them. "So that wouldn't be anything to you. See what happens?" I chided.

"Rin-"

"And also I'm breaking up with you." I added. He probably thought I accepted being a couple. HAHA! GUESS WHAT I DIDN'T!

"But we-"

"Shh. I don't give a crap about what you say." I laughed. Then hung up. Put it on silent and done!

"Hey we're here." Miki informed me gently. I nodded and went out, and stepped inside the house. I could hear the quiet taps of the computer and decided to greet my dad.

"Where were you?" He didn't turn his head to me, knowing it was me. Well he's not having a conference call at least.

"Just with a friend." I shrugged. "Is mom asleep?" He nodded and I left the office. I really should talk to my parents more. I need them to pay for college and stuff after all.

So I went to my empty bed, which was in fact quite cold and spacious. I really need to get a smaller bed. Pulling the white fluffy covers up to my neck, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

...

Maybe because I just woke up, I can't sleep.

I hugged my pillow and bunched up some blankets so it was something thicker. Then hugged it again.

Not really comforting...

I wonder what Len is doing...maybe he's trying to get the hot water off his bed? Or maybe he spilled it...? That would be funny as hell! Maybe his mom would think he had soiled himself and lecture him about drinking gallons of water before sleeping, because I'm pretty sure he does that. Or maybe tells him to stop eating packs of butter before bed?

...or maybe he's asleep.

How would he have no trouble sleeping? It's like I have insomnia except he's in my mind. I think it's a new kind of insomnia. Or just regular insomnia because he is kinda like bad thoughts.

...ughhhhh

**Rin's pretty cruel at times... Hmm... And looks like she kinda misses Len already!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Umm...I might put a Len POV next chapter...? Should I?**

**This is kinda her feelings developing slightly for Len at first part so might be boring?**

I yawned and glanced at the empty bedside next to me that screamed Len. Well it smelled like him.

...Ok not that much. But still.

I decided to take a walk. Now I don't do that often, but I guess I can try it.

Len must be awake now. He usually wakes up around nine. And he always ALWAYS looks at me when I sleep. That is really creepy.

I wonder if he feels lonely. Cause he can't see me asleep this time. Haha. I hope he's lonely.

I decided that Len needed a break from me though. We've been with other way too much and it's really weird. So casually walking...down the road...

Yeahhh...

The people on my road are mostly strangers. I don't think I need to meet them, so I never did. I don't think I should. They all are probably...insane.

So insane.

It makes me kinda feel happy, and sad at the same time. I don't even know what I'm thinking about. Just random junk I guess...

WAIT WHAT.

I just had the picture of Len in my mind... I shuddered. Him kissing me...it's not that bad and...

STOP BRAIN. STOP.

Oh man... What am I thinking...? Why...? No. No no.

No man. Stop the crazy thoughts. I think my crazy neighbors I've never met are influencing me or something.

Arghh...

Ring. You have a text message.

...Ok. I went to look at it. It was by Len. Of course.

'hey rin wanna hang out? :D'

...Hmm... That text is so...

It's too overwhelming...argh...

So I just stared at it, because I don't know... I didn't know what to make of it. Should I? Should I hang out with him?

No! We need to seperate!

...Yeah. We need to seperate.

I'm not near any stores, this place is just houses. There's a park nearby. Two, because one of them is for a school. Of course, I don't go to that school, because it's elementary school. But uh...it'd be nice to be little again...

Yeah...

'No.'

The phone vibrated almost immediantly after.

'Whyyyyyy'

I never knew he wanted to be with me so much. That's funny. So I decided to ignore the text and keep walking.

Ten minutes and a phone call. I ignored it. For about thirty seconds.

"Len don't call me." I hissed.

"I just wanted to hear you're voice..." Is he swooning or something? The hell? He definitely sounded like that. I stayed quiet. "Rin? Are you still there?" He hung up.

...and called again.

"Len! Seriously!" I snapped.

"But Rin..."

"Rin is unavailable." I hung up and put my phone on silence. Which I should've done anyway. Why did I even I unmute it before?

Now I can relax...

"Hey Rin!" I could see a car. With Len inside.

...

"W-Wait, hey wait Rin!"

He still had that goofy grin on his face and ran to me. Then gave me a big kiss. He's acting as if we've never seen each other for months. It's only basically been a few hours.

And green hair. I might've had something to do with that.

"Hey Rinny." He held me for a bit.

"Get off me Len. How did you even know I was here l?" I grumbled.

"Well I was driving to you're house, and then I saw you!" Great. Just great.

"Didn't I tell you not to come over?"

"Haha...no...?" I slapped him and continued walking when his grip loosened. He followed me nevertheless, behind me. I think he thought I didn't see him or something, even if his footsteps were considerably loud.

I'm pretty sure he's not supposed to be breathing on the back of my neck. It's giving me goosebumps, jeez.

"Hiyah." He mumbled softly and grabbed my waist. He pulled me close to him for a few seconds.

"...Don't touch me."

"So Rin..." His voice suddenly dark. "Why do I have green hair?"

I used this oppurtunity to touch his grass green sooffftttt hair. "You look like a male Gumi!" I laughed. Then took off his ponytail.

"Riiiin! Give that back!" He pounced on me. "I don't want to look like Gumi." He muttered. Then he straddled my back and began to tie his hair again.

...even if it looks nice without the ponytail.

Well not really... I mean ok, the ponytail IS shit but...

"Why do you even wear a ponytail?" I scowled and began to fondle his hair.

"I look less...girlish. And my mom..." He trailed off. So he can't disobey his mom? Is he a momma's boy or something?

"Yeah yeah. Idiot." I paused to see if he would get off me. He didn't. "Get off." He scrambled off.

"Let's go!" I don't where he wants to go.

...Is he going to my house?

**InTheShadowOfHeros: Len's not that particularly fond of his sister yeah. So...what's that song called?**

**Len Yuki: Let's hope you don't die yet lol. Rin became so mean now!**

**...Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hm...this story is really...loose. But I guess this is something to get me improving...**

"...WE ARE NOT GOING TO MY HOUSE!" I turned the opposite direction, but he resisted.

"B-But Rin... I love your house!" Why would he like my house?

"Why?" I asked carefully. He gulped.

"W-Well you're always there..." As if it matters, Len. You always stalk me anyway. "And I like to...sleep with you." Bet he also likes to watch me sleep too. And those can happen without him being in the house I live in.

"You can't be with me the whole time..." I sighed.

"Mm...I know..." He shrugged. "But it's been days!" He protested. I guess to him it was.

"Don't be silly Len. I haven't you seen last night."

"Ooh...last night..." I slapped him and stomped off. "Rin don't leave me!" He nuzzled my neck. "I'm sorry..." I jerked away.

"You're such a jerk." I hissed.

"Butttt I don't want you to leaveeee." He sounded really annoying right now.

"I'm going home. WITHOUT you." I hissed.

"Don't you want to be with me?" He asked, with a bit of hope left in his voice. I shook my head and sighed. Did he...did he honestly think that?

...not at all.

The cold empty house was really homely. I've been used to this for a while. Not a loud noisy family that eats together and so on.

I put my stuff away and was feeling goosebumps on my neck. Geez it's cold.

...wait.

"Len get out of my house." I ordered.

Silence.

Is he disobeying me?

"LEN-" I whip around to see I was talking to air.

...

Well I don't... care.

I glanced at the window, just to make sure he wasn't out there or something. Because I'm pretty sure someone like Len would do that. After all-

"Neh, Rin? I can't find any orange juice. And did you call me?" He came into the living room, holding an empty glass, shaking it. I don't know why he was shaking it...

So he was actually here...

"No. I think you're hallucinating." I lie smoothly. "Orange juice outside fridge." I added automatically.

"Thankies." He pecked my cheek and left to go out.

...

Argh he keeps DISTRACTING ME!

I waited for him to come back, tapping my foot in annoyance. He had the cup in hand, letting the juice shake, threatening to spill.

"Hello, My beautiful Rin!" He grinned, gulping down my precious orange juice. That's MY orange juice! Why is he even drinking it anyway?

"Give me that!" I gulped it all down quickly. Oh the sweet, yet sour taste of orange... "ANYWAY!" I tried to get lost in the awesomeness and kept myself focused by looking at his green hair. He looks quite funny with it. I should take a picture and show Gumi it.

He looked at me expectantly. I took a photo of him. "Why are you not obeying orders?" I asked sternly, as he was processing that I took a photo of him.

"I didn't think it would matter... Why'd you take a photo of me?" He frowned.

"No reason. Get out before I force you to!" I demanded. He shrugged.

"Fine, but I'll be coming tomorrow. At 12." And he dashed out.

That idiot... He better not be waking me up.

...Like his mom.

I sent the photo of Len to Gumi, and waited. After a few minutes, her text came up.

'That's Len? LMAO. What happened?'

Must've taken some time to improve her grammar. I replied with,

':)'

Then waited. After about fifteen minutes, I went to make a sandwich. But the phone rang when I was about to eat the orange and peanut butter sandwich.

'srry piko wanted some' Well he didn't get some.

...or did he?

I wonder how he acts like.

...I should stop thinking about it...

Stretching, I wondered what to do today. Finally some peace and quiet...

Ahhh...

TV I guess. Time to be lazy. Where are the chips now? I bet I'm getting white hair now... I need to relax a bit. Maybe go on some cruise or something WITHOUT Len.

He's not gonna find me...? I hope not at least. I would kick him off the boat if he ever did that.

I frantically searched, and decided the bow was in the way. So I took it off.

...And it flew into the sink. I rushed over to get the dirty and soggy piece of cloth. Am I ever gonna wear this now?

...I swear this is Karma for torturing Len damnit.

Maybe I shouldn't torture him so much... Then I'll get less bad luck. Yeah...!

Then again I'm really forgetful.

Wait a moment...isn't that THE COUCH...!

I shrieked and flung myself off it and immediantly went to get new clothes. I-I think I'll remember this better than my other failed mental notes...

At least I hope so... Man that's disgusting...

**InTheShadowOfHeros: Man I wonder how Len would react if Rin was like that. That Rin is so CUTEE and lovey.**

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Thank youu.**

**Len Yuki: Why DO I make her so mean? I don't even know... Her personality shifted by itself...what if she became a tsundere?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm pretty late huh...? :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After countless hours, I heard a knock.

I blinked.

What time is it? Pretty dark out...

Even though I kinda felt suspicious, I went to see who it was.

Len.

LEN.

LEN!

He smiled as he saw me and knocked again. I guess he wasn't up to waking up my parents.

I opened the door, because I'm not that happy with getting my bow dirty again. When I get a new one.

He pat my head, really hard. I closed the door behind him, and glanced at his confused expression. Needless to say, he's looking for the bow.

But staring at my head isn't going to make it appear out of nowhere. That would be really weird if it did, after all.

"Don't do that." I swat his hand. Don't hurt him Rin...you can do this...

"Where's your bow?" YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT.

Wait...calm...calm down Rin...

You're doing good...doing fine.

"It kinda got...wet."

"Haha! Were you busy with it?"

... So I'm doing awesome. I twitched.

"Rin? You ok? You look really uncomfortable." My hand will NOT hit him.

Hahh... Hahh...

"You sound like you're moaning." WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE A JERK TODAY.

"Len SHUT UP." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"No way, my lovely Rin!" I. Hate. Him. So. Much.

Screw it. SCREW IT. I am NOT going to stand this! I don't even care anymore!

I punched him.

"Hi Rin! You're back!" He's said the most bizarre thing. I was always here after all. He's being weirder by the day. I wonder if he has some condition he's never told me about.

"I was always here." I scowled.

"Oh, but you were acting really funny." I'm still the same person. I smacked him and went back to the lazy life. Munching on some potato chips, I glanced at Len. He slid next to me and took some chips.

I bit them off his hand.

"Would you like me to feed you?" He smirked. I pinched him. "Hey!-" I punched his stomach. "Nggh...not cool Rin." Then I was the one smirking. Take that Len!

I kissed his stomach. Which was very uncomfortable. It was really low... To his...thighs. THIGHS. "Where does it still hurt?" I teased.

"My-"

"Anyway, I don't think I want to hear that. So what's up? Oh yeah, get the hell out." I pat his back. He shook his head and I felt him nuzzle me.

"But I came here, 'specially for you...!" He whined. I glared at him to shut him up.

"NOW LEN...I told you to GET OUT. What does that mean?" I asked slowly.

"Leave you alone." He stared down.

"Yes LEN. Now DO THAT." He gave me a quick kiss and mumbled a quick 'bye'. I sighed in frusturation.

Sometimes...I want to kill that boy.

So I relaxed on the couch. My phone rang.

"LEN I'M SERIOUS-"

"Woah woah woah! Is Len messing with you or something? This is Gumi!" Gumi cut me off. Well. Better.

"Oh." That's all I said. So I continued watching TV.

"So I went out to play-" I kinda didn't listen to her...after that...

Just TV.

Only TV.

"Right?" Oops.

"Yeah." I said, even if I had no idea what she was talking about. Maybe it's a good thing I don't. She can be pretty messed up at times. I yawned. Maybe I'll sleep soon. "Hey Gumi, I'm gonna sleep." I interrupted her.

"Um...ok. BYE!" I hung up and nuzzled the couch. Eh. I'll sleep here...

That...was a bad idea. My back hurts a ton. Ugh. I groaned.

Then stretched. "Ow OW OWWW." That hurts like hell... Why. Why? So much bad luck...

I glanced at the TV, that was turned off. Should I eat?

Nah, too lazy. I laid around.

...

Th-This must be what heaven feels like! This is great! I rolled around.

...And fell from the couch.

O-Ow... At least it was a fuzzy floor...

I sat up and stretched. Time to go and eat something. Cereal with some oranges. Yum... Yum yum yum...!

I WILL COME TO YOU MY ORANGES!

Uh...after I stand up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Len Yuki: Are we friends? That'd be nice. Len being annoying is how he is I guess...**

**InTheShadowOfHeros: Like a whole new person.**

**Uh. That was stupid...XD. I fixed it now**

**Anonymous: Is it creative? I guess...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not good at thisss AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SORRY. THIS IS JUST...**

.

.

.

.

.

Len POV

.

.

.

Man, Rin.

Rin Rin Rin.

She kicked me out of the house! She can't take a joke! I mean, I was just messing with her a bit... and of course she got mad...

I sighed. But she's so damn adorable. And when she gets mad... That's so cute...

Smacking my head, I decided to try get rid of her from my thoughs.

Pretty impossible.

Preeeetty impossible.

I snuck inside, as I did before, and slipped in my room. I wish I could her right now... She's so warm and soft and kissable... And she's not here. Nope. Not here.

Nggghhhaaa.

I messed up my hair in frusturation. She gives me so many mixed signals! I don't even know what to think! Rin let's me kiss me her... She doesn't ever really kiss back though. And she let's me hug her and stay be her house often.

And she hits me too much...ouch...I guess thinking she's a tsundere helps. Kind of.

She's really scary sometimes too! I know I shouldn't be scared of girls...but it's Rin! Why shouldn't I be scared...?

I clenched and unclenched my hands... I need to quit thinking...about...

Oh morning.

Maybe I should pay my darling Rin a visit? I don't think she'll be too happy. But eh. It doesn't matter! I get to see her cute face!

...And her luscious lips...

Man.

I'm happy.

Really happy.

She was glaring at me when I came.

...Haha.

Anyway her blonde hair was all tangled, and she had bags under her eyes. So I went to hug her. Giving her a light kiss as well, I looked around.

"Why do you have to keep coming here? Go to somewhere else...like Gumi." Gumi and I were kinda friends. Mutual...I guess.

"Oh Rin...you're so cute when you're like this." I mumbled, as my arm went to her head.

"Get out of the house." She hissed. Haha! She hasn't hit me yet!

"Nope." I laughed and she slapped me. There's the slap! I pecked her. "So did you eat yet?" I asked. She probably didn't, because she usually doesn't eat breakfast right now.

"No... You woke me up." Rin sounded pretty snappy. I wonder...

"That's great." I sat on the chair, and waited for her. "Hey, make something for me?"

"LEN WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Aww...is she mad?

"I'm your husband." I answered, just to get her a bit more angrier. She's not hurting me as much...which is good.

"I'm divorcing you. Keep the child." She went inside the kitchen. I chuckled. Child?

"Oh...so you mean we did it?" I called.

"SHUT UP LEN KAGAMINE." I could hear her scream in frusturation. Hmm...I wonder what kind of cereal she has...

Oh. Wheat. She must...Nevermind. I just looked for some bananas.

I also made something for Rin, to cheer her up! Except it was a peanut butter and orange sandwich. I don't know. I'm honestly not wanting to taste it. But she likes it and I'm not eating it!

"Hey Rin!" I opened the door to see her hugged a pillow. She blinked and immediantly sat on the pillow. Which honestly, was kind of suspicious. I wonder if it had a drawing of me...? Haha. "Here have this sandwich." I handed it to her. She shot me a look before munching on it, quite happily I might add. If I could get that look on her without oranges I'd feel complete.

I ate my banana and picked out one of her comic books. They were in her room. Of course. Uh. Whenever she glanced up at me, I flashed her a smile. Then she would narrow her eyes and look back at her sandwich. This kept going, and it entertained me until she finished. I watched her tongue slid over her lips, her pink soft plump lips, and she left, with the dish and my banana peel.

I waited for her to come back, and surprised her with a hug and a big kiss. Though, she looked indifferent. As usual...

"Len...get off." She growled.

"Mhm." I nuzzled my head on her neck.

"...Len...this isn't getting off." She warned.

"So you want me to get off?" I asked, feeling myself start to laugh.

"Um...yeah...?"

"You're so funny sometimes, Rinny." I smirked.

"Yeah yeah whatever." She huffed. So cute. So cute so cute so cute... Oh man, adorable... "Stop staring at me." She said uncomfortably. Not meeting my eyes, she was focused on her bed. Did she even know what she did to me?

No.

But it's ok. I'm never going to let her go. Ever. Even if she makes me black out. Heh, even if she's violent I still like her. It's just...I don't know.

I love you Rin... Smiley face.

"Len I'm gonna hurt you!" She shouted irritated.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mirimo27: See the Len POV now? 0u0 Not what I really wanted, it was kinda hard. Haha. But I need to get his personality stable. Or I don't think it's stable here even. Uhh


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so lazy with this...Sorry...:( And I think Len is more...annoying...in Rin's POV. Or whatever. More of his...other side. I'm gonna blame my brother for hogging the computer though :(**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin Pov

After I got out of Len's bone crushing hug, I slapped him and he laughed.

Len can be so aggravating...

Grrr...

"So Rin." He started, voice annoyingly happy. "What time is it?" Can he seriously not see? Is he blind?

"About nine."

"Hey it's early isn't it?"

"I got woken up this early. THANKS TO SOMEONE." He seemed unfazed by it. "Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked with a hard look.

"Mm...I'll sleep with you." He jumped on the bed.

"Whatever. I don't care." I nuzzled the pillow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't touch me." He grinned mischeviously. I closed my eyes and just moved to the edge by the bed.

...

I could feel him holding me close.

...I hate you Len Kagamine...

Waking up next to him Wha something I was familiar with...sadly...

I pay his voice and he groaned. "Five more minutes 'till touchdown..." What? Since when...?

"Len get your ass up-"

"Yeah I'd tap that..."

I slapped him. The red slowly colored his cheek and he blinked awake.

"Uh...hey Rinny? What's up?" He rubbed his cheek subconsciously.

"Nothing. Just that you were saying some certain STUFF." I glared at him. He shrugged.

"I was just dreaming, Love." He defended himself. I glared at him.

"About what?" I asked, shifting closer.

"About...stuff." He gave me a quick kiss and smiled. "We should eat lunch."

"I'm not hungry." How much does he eat? He pulled me down and started to search the cabinets and fridge. "What are you going to eat?" I sighed.

"Hm. I don't know...? You have some pudding?"

The last time I ate that the top tasted burnt. "Pudding for lunch?" I asked incredulously. He nodded and licked his lips. "Uh we have some." I think it was for Dad, but whatever. It's been there for a while...

He started to take a spoonful, and I wanted to smash it. He had spooned the top, and attempted to even it with his spoon. "Yummy..." He sounded dreamy. I snatched his spoon to mash it up. "R-Rin!" He whined.

"Oh Len. Len Len Len... Somethings need to be done." I chided. Then continued.

"B-But it..."

"Don't be such a perfectionist. Now here. You can eat." I handed him my masterpiece.

"R-Rin...you can really be a work of art sometimes..." He sighed and eat the mushy remains of pudding. I watched him and decided it was boring to watch a gloomy Len. So INSTEAD...I went to search for the remote control.

Where is ittttt.

Oh. Ok.

Under the couch. Well...I found it. It was kind of...dusty. I dropped it back on the ground and walked next to the TV to use the buttons on it.

"What's on TV?" Len called to me.

"Hmm...I wonder. Why does it matter?"

"Because. Want to have some juice? Orange juice?" He asked.

"Uh sure. Don't you like bananas?"

"I don't see banana juice." He's about right.

Unless its banana milk. I could see him sipping it out of the juice box. I do wonder. I sat down on that hard couch I slept in. I'm not that fond of it anymore...

"Hey, you have some ice cream?"

"LEN STOP EATING EVERYTHING."

"Mou Rin...You're eating too!" He protested.

"That's orange juice! NOT eating." I shot back. He shrugged and just plopped next to me. Then laid on my lap. I raised a knee up.

"H-Hey! Rin!" He sat up and just went to go on my chest. "Haaah..." I whacked his head. "Ow!" He laughed. I...I don't know why he laughed.

He's really weird sometimes. But it's not surprising. I pushed his head off me and he fell on the ground. Then, narrowly missing his face, I jumped off to go put my cup away.

He jumped up and jumped on me right when I came out of the kitchen. I gripped the fridge door to steady myself. Good thing it was right next to the exit.

"Len...I could've get hurt." I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Would you? That's so cool!" Eyes shining, he got off and I briefly wondered if he was insane. Insane and a masochist I guess. Makes sense.

He mumbled something to me. "What?" I don't know what he said. I think it was 'Ueh.' Or that's what I heard.

"Say..." He stopped.

...

...

...

"Len if you have nothing to say just admit it." I sighed. He needs to learn. Learn a few things about 'being normal'. I think he's mentally broken.

"Yuh huh!" Idiot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...:D

** Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Oh man, doesn't he?**

** RPR: He'll adapt. Probably.**

** Mirimo27: I answer to people. Including requests I guess.**

** Len Yuki: Hmm...I don't go on it often enough surprisingly. XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**So UH. This is the next chapter...**

After having absolutely nothing to do, I set out to find Gumi. Because all my other friends are out. Len's not my friend. By the way.

Where is he...?

I kinda miss him...

NOT.

NOT NOT NOTTT.

I called her earlier and she told me she was at that mall, in the food court. "Guess who!" Len nuzzled my back.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe some Pedo?" I asked. He let go.

"Rinnn." He whined. I slapped him and he smiled. "Me and my family are going to this place. Cause it's vacation. Wanna come?" He asked happily.

"Nope." He blinked. And he also kept complaining the ENTIRE WAY. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT LEN. YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT. "Len. Leave." I hit him when he was checking out my phone.

"So you text Gumi a lot? How come?" Changing the subject, Len probably went to my messages.

"Because I can. Gimme that." I took what was rightfully mine and kicked his knee. Then saw all the food resturants...

Mmm...ice cream...

I walked to get ice cream and Len followed. "You pay." I told him. He nodded hesitantly. I hope he gets broke. "I want orange sherbet." I informed the lady.

"Banana flavor. Both medium in cone." Len finished and handed her some money. She took it and gave change.

Oh my favorite ice cream in the world~

"Heyo buddiesss!" Gumi ran to us and rammed into my stomach.

"Oh god." I groaned. "Why...would you..." I rubbed my poor stomach. Hope I throw up on her. Or Len. Rather Len. Len looked at his amused and raised one eyebrow. I mean what. How does he do that? I can't even do that.

"Leeennn..." I groaned. He twitched.

"ANYWAY. I'm gonna walk around...uh...buh bye?" Len quickly dashed off.

"Len's weird. Hey. You know if you were a baby I'd totally squeeze you to death." As if she's not right now. So I don't know why I have to be a baby. No, really. Is it because I'd be small?

"Oh...ok. Um...have you eaten some candied carrots or something?" I asked slowly. She nodded. Wow. I...I didn't know there was such a thing called candied carrots. That makes...no sense. No sense at all...

I took my ice cream which was amazingly still safe and finished it as Gumi talked about carrots and their beauty. And how people shouldn't eat them.

I...didn't really understand it because she eats tons of them every day. So...

Yeah...

I searched for some sweets and found a cake. So I took a whole cake and walked to where Len probably was. Gumi said good bye because she was apparently grounded and not supposed to leave home. Haha.

He was...eating a hotdog and had a banana peel next to him. I threw the peel away and sat the opposite side. He saw me and grinnned. "Gimme some." I took a bite and he continued eating.

"So so so... There was this girl who came up to me... And she bought me a banana. I said thank you and went away. Then there was another who bought me this!" He exclaimed. Man. I need to do something like that. "Watch watch." He gave me the hotdog and I gobbled it up. Too bad there was barely anything left. He sat alone and a girl with turquoise hair put in two long pigtails came to him.

"Hi!" She grinned.

"Um...hey." Len looked at her. Expecting food.

"I'm Miku!"

"I'm Len... Huh. I'm hungry..." He mumbled.

"Here here, I'll buy you some food!" She dragged him. I should try that! That is like free food.

...

...

...

...

...

Ok. Fine. It doesn't work with me.

FINE. I DON'T CARE.

I waited for Len and saw him come back with three paper bags. He sat next to me and showed one with a candy apple. So I was observing every movement he made as he ate it.

"I wish that was an orange..." I mumbled.

"I wish mine was a banana..." He copied me. I put the stick in the bag, finished and went to see what was in the other bag... A bunch of candies.

"Man Len you're gonna get a- OH MY GOD ORANGE." I took the whole bag of orange gummies, hard candy, and lollipops. This is heaven. I LOVE YOU CANDY MAKER. Sp...SPECIFICALLY ORANGE CANDY MAKERS.

Popping some gummies in my mouth, I watched Len nibbled on a doughnut. I ripped some off. "This is mine!" He whined.

"It's yummy." I commented, ignoring him. He grumbled something about getting my own and things. He obviously didn't know I didn't have that magical power. "Anyway...Len. Um. You're still hungry?" He nodded.

I wonder when he's actually full... "Let's go to some restaurant. I barely ate. I'M STARVING. C'MON. WHO WOULDN'T BE?

So we went over to some italian resturant. I ate some pasta because...it's Italian. Len ordered some ravioli.

The bread and olive oil was yummy.

Yum.

Yum.

Yum.

This is so great...

So so great...

OH! Ok. I started to eat my Alfredo, because I was craving it. Since the mall. Len ate his neatly. Pffft.

I kept eating mine until more bread came. Cause I ordered more. This. THIIISSSS.

I love this place... Ahhh

The cheesy, buttery, creamy white sauce was just.

Delicious~

Ahh...

When we went into the car, my stomach ached from all the food I ate. In other words, I had a stomachache. "That was good." Len remarked. He didn't even TASTE the alfredo. He will never know.

"Yeah."

** Len Yuki: FRIEEEENDDDSSSSS wait. You RP as both? That sounds fun (kinda)**

** RPR: Maybe I'll put that. Or something. Later. Next chapter. I dunno.**


End file.
